


Pity Party

by SkiesOfSilver



Series: Song Fic Collection [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singer/Band: Melanie Martinez<br/>Fandom: Phandom/YouTube<br/>Pairing: Phan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity Party

At 1 year old, Dan liked watching his parents talk. He didn't know what they were saying, being an infant, but he wished to be able to speak like that. Speak exactly how humans talk or how often robots do it too from the amount of movies he had watched with them. Needless to say, he had rather speak in the language of robots with all the 'beep boop boppity' then alive corpses where all they do is yell at other alive corpses.

At 5 years old, Dan liked poetry. He would always fill his notebook with random poems or even the thoughts that often burst. He was well known for his creativity; always coming up with a creative way to solve a vile situation or even if it was simply a problem that even babies can solve. The poems he wrote were always happy, filled with little doodles of the sun - cartoonish form - and hearts and stars and other countless shapes on the margins or at the very top. But throughout the flipping of the many pages, the writing turned dark. The doodles changed to serious drawings; blood, knives, himself with a dark aura surrounding only him.

At 8 years old, Dan met him. Practically one of the most beautiful people he had ever met. They liked the same music, except for Kanye West, and liked the same games, except for Mario Kart since the little brunette would win against him and couldn't help but brag about how he was always the winner, putting the little blue eyed boy down. Yet he still stayed by him. That is until, his parents took him away from playtime, thinking there was a rumor going on about being 'gay.' Dan didn't quite understand that word but seeing as the other boy's parents wore disgusting masks on as they say it, it was bad.

At 10 years old, Dan liked having things his way. Often times, or rather the majority, he would throw a fit and scream and cry until his mother get what he wanted. His dad wasn't with them anymore, causing the motherly figure to occasionally have those moments where she locks herself in her room and mourn. But his dad's death, didn't get in the way with Dan's life. Rather, he had somewhat become like him.

At 12 years old.

Dan woke up and knowing that his birthday was coming soon, it was no doubt he would be excited. He would say that he will invite all his friends in his class and even around the neighbourhood but that will contradict the statement of him only having one. Well used to.

It was no matter. Dan was happy and Dan was sad. Dan had those occasional existential crises but he knew as a responsible child, he had to get up and do such things on his own, which was quite hard especially around his age, knowing his dad was gone and his mother somewhere held captive in her thoughts.

3 more days.

Dan stood in front of his calendar his mother bought him in order to keep track of certain days where appointments were important and holidays were thrown out the window.

He happily explored his closet to find the perfect outfit for the perfect day. Then afterwards, he danced his way across the hall in quite a silly manner and into his mother's room, smiling and gently greeting her a simple 'morning'. It wasn't a good morning. Not a day pass by was it ever a good morning so Dan liked to keep it at a general idea of just a morning.

School was Dan's biggest bully. Out of them, it gave him the most migraine and bruises, a few he wasn't sure how he got it but if it was on his skin, then it was on his body for a while. Wouldn't say forever. Contrary note, forever was a despicable word to say to someone in an 'I love you' way. Don't mean it? Keep your mouth shut.

Everyday the little boy wished to see him once more. Their depart that day was a bit disrupt and even more so, his brain as well. Since then, he had been thinking about that word and by consuming so much questions, kept him awake throughout the whole day. School was boring even for a 12 year old. All those activities and board games meant nothing to Dan. There was one person that only mattered and he was going to find him, or at least wait until he comes to him instead, because going out of all that way for one single soul, was beyond a 'wow' factor.

Would he be able to find him again? Out of all the billions of people living in England at the moment, there was no way he will be able to accomplish that.

'No.. I believe he's out there somewhere.'

The day his birthday arrived, despite being sick, his mother went all out this time. Way back, Dan couldn't remember a time where he saw balloons crowding the living room and the smell of sweet dessert going through his senses and causing a small tickle. There was something missing though.

All those invites he mailed out, all those cursive letters he had slowly wrote, gripping his newly found pen in order to make it all seemingly perfect, at least to him. Minus himself and his mom, no one was there. All his heart that was put into those tree-wasters, did it seem like nothing?

Of course. He recalled getting angry at other kids because they were smarter than him or even, hell, made fun of the way he talks. No one liked Dan. No one liked the loner, no one likes the depressed kid, no on liked the nerd. Who does?

His mother brought the cake and set it on the dinner table, smiling softly at her son. It wasn't the same smile she smiled years ago. But Dan gave her props for trying her hardest.

"Make a wish, sweetheart." She spoke. God there was so many things Dan could have wished. Toys, food, money, his dad or even...

No, again it was impossible.

Impossible.

Impossible.

Impossible.

Impos...

Before his worried mother had the nerve to say anything, Dan yelled out, his tears already brimming with tears. "It's impossible!! Everything is just a cruel joke and I'm trapped in this hell that holds me!"

"Daniel, please don't c-"

"It's my party mom and I can cry if I want to!"

Want is also another despicable word, not after forever or before. Those two don't really fit together do they? If you want something, you gotta let go of the hope you have been holding for, then the years pass by... will you be happy?

Forever... you can't trust people that easily say that word. It's very sacred. Dan doesn't believe in an miracles or coincidences but somewhere deep inside, there was a voice to tell him, 'Laughing and crying, both are good, but whilst one feels like you're weak, the other feels like you're dying. Good luck figuring out which is which but from my hints, both seemed to express its negative side. Though, with every negative there's always a positive. There's someone. And you know that someone Dan.'

With complete hesitation, he opened the door of his room he had locked himself in. Dan wasn't sure if the tears he shed were worth it but seeing him, seemingly, those tears became like stars. And he was the galaxy.


End file.
